Isolation devices are used in a variety of applications, including product and quality testing of various electronic devices. The isolation devices shield the electronic devices from interference during the testing process, which allows the test procedure to more accurately reflect device operations. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an isolation device according to the prior art. Isolation device 100 includes base 102, lid 104, and isolation area 106. Clasps 108, 110 attached lid 104 to base 102 when lid 104 is in the closed position.
Isolation device 100 is typically made of a rigid metallic material. The rigidity of the metallic material can limit the size and shape of the isolation device 100. Also, depending on the type of metallic material, its thickness, and the dimensions of isolation device 100, isolation device 100 can be expensive to manufacture and heavy and cumbersome to use.